


Pillow Talk

by iLurked



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Written pre 1x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLurked/pseuds/iLurked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment was perfect, until Grant's conscience had to ruin it with a long overdue yet poorly timed confession. Of course, Jemma was not without secrets of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

He had never felt this way before.

For the first time in his life, he was free: free to love, free to breathe, free to laugh.

He owed everything to the wonderful woman in his arms.

Almost of its own accord, Ward’s hand toyed with Jemma’s; stroking it, squeezing it, bringing it to his mouth for kisses. He was glorifying in their differences: she was the light to his darkness, she was petite while he was large, hers was softness while his was roughness.

She started humming, adding to the already overflowing joy in his heart. In response, his arms further tightened around her, as if he would not be able to let go.

Her humming abruptly ended in a gasp when someone knocked on the door. 

”Room service!”

Jemma started wriggling madly, attempting to escape her comfortable cocoon of blankets, comforter, and Ward.

"Stay," Ward playfully swung a muscular leg over her hips to keep her from leaving the bed. "If you ignore him he’ll go away."

"Grant!" she protested as the room service attendant knocked again. "If you don’t release me, I’m going to tickle you."

"Fine," he sighed dramatically as he helped her untangle herself. "Dumped for a pint of ice cream." 

"It’s not ice cream, it’s homemade gelato! I had been craving it for so long." Jemma almost fell off the bed in her haste to get the door. "I’m coming!" she called out when room service knocked again.

Ward grinned as he sat up in bed, enjoying the view of a naked Jemma moving around the suite.

"Don’t forget your robe!" he called out helpfully. "You don’t want to give the poor boy a heart attack. He’s just doing his job."

Jemma gasped and immediately spun around towards the closet. 

Moments later, Jemma returned to bed with her coveted gelato. He wrestled the robe off of her (because nakedness was the order of the day), but contented himself with watching her sitting at the foot of the bed, practically making love with the gelato.

He expected that Jemma would be prudish, embarrassed by nudity, but she was not. ("There is nothing more natural than a naked human body, Grant." she told him matter-of-factly when he commented on her lack of self-consciousness at being nude.)

She was so open, so honest, so refreshing: a far cry from the life he lived. He used to be comfortable in the shadows, afraid to reveal himself, harbouring secrets. But she was the sunlight that shed light on the darkest parts of himself and he loved her for that.

A shadow crossed his face. Speaking of secrets…

"I slept with May."

He could have timed his declaration better, but he no longer wanted that undisclosed fact between them. As it was, Jemma had just swallowed her gelato, and started to choke on it.

"Now?" she asked, horrified, when she had her coughs under control.

"Of course, not now." he glared at her, offended. "Two years ago. After the beserker staff incident."

"Oh." 

"It didn’t mean anything." he tried to reassure her, hating the distance between the two of them. "We were both in a bad place and—"

"You needed each other," she finished for him. She laid down the container of gelato on the floor before crawling towards Grant. "It’s okay, Grant. It’s in the past now."

The relief Grant felt when Jemma’s arms came around him almost overwhelmed him. He had been carrying the burden of the secret for too long, afraid of how Jemma would react, afraid that she would find out and get hurt before he was ready to tell her. “You’re not jealous?”

"Of course, I am." she replied. "I always wanted to sleep with May. You lucky git."

Thinking she was joking, Ward grinned even as Jemma straddled his lap.

"How about you?"

"How about me what?" she asked absently, as she was balanced over him precariously while tracing a particularly interesting patch of skin on Ward’s neck with her tongue.

"Ever slept with a teammate? Besides me, I mean."

The way she lost her balance and fell on her butt, coupled with the deer-caught-in-the-headlight look she gave him, convinced him that her answer was a resounding yes. 

"Who was it, Jemma?"

"I don’t know what you’re talking about." she said innocently, widening her eyes, the oldest trick in the book.

"Fitz?"

"No." Jemma sighed, knowing that Grant won’t let it go. "We tried earlier on, but kissing him was like kissing a brother."

"Not Coulson?" he gave her a look of revulsion.

"Why not Coulson?" she demanded. "But no, not him either."

He knew it was not May. Then that left, “Skye?” 

Jemma laughed at the look of surprise on Grant’s face. “Yes, Skye. It was a one time thing, though. We were a bit tipsy and very, very curious.”

"But," he gaped. "But you’re a girl and she’s a girl."

"And your point is?"

"Nothing." he said. "Should I be worried about Skye?"

"Of course not." she replied simply. "I love you now."

Ward laughed. It was a bit rusty as he was out of practice, but it was one of the best things Jemma had ever heard. 

"I love you, too." he said reverently, bringing their faces together.

And there was no need for talking after that.


End file.
